Death Wall
The Death Wall is a F.O.E monster encountered exclusively on Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. It can be found on the 3rd floor of the Ginnungagap. This bizarre, slug-like creature is encountered by the adventurers during the trials of the Fafnir. It attempts to ambush the player's party by disguising itself as a wall, stalking the adventurers through the ruins until they manage to corner their prey, before mercilessly crushing them. They also use their many eyes to prevent their victims from escaping from battle, making them extremely dangerous enemies. Death Wall (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Death Wall is an FOE encountered on B3F of Ginnungagap. When seen from the front, it seems like any normal wall on the floor (you are still able to distinguish it though, as there are small gaps on its sides that are not present on a normal wall, plus you still get the characteristic F.O.E audio cue when it spots you), and you are unable to track it on your map while it remains immobile. As soon as it spots your party, the Death Wall will start chasing you. While it will not move if you are looking directly at it, this enemy is able to move 2 steps at once, meaning that escaping it will be a hard task. Plus, if several of these creatures are chasing you, they will work together to ambush you. Be careful not to be cornered while evading this enemy, as Ariadne Threads are not usable on this floor the first time you visit it. Should you be cornered by it, you can either use a Return Flute to restart the challenge, or engage it in combat. In combat, the Death Wall is a very dangerous enemy. Since you are locked away on this floor until you clear it for the first time, it's best to avoid confrontation, especially against a group of them. Should you find yourself in need to kill it, the monster is weak against elemental attacks, while resistant to physical attacks. It is also immune to most status effects, and resistant against all binds. During the battle, the Death Wall has a passive effect called Thousand Eyes which prevents you from running away from the battle. The only way to escape from it is using a Return Flute. If you don't have any, your party will be forced to fight it until death comes to either side. It can also attack with Crush, which deals heavy damage to the entire party, and Reflect Guard, which will block any attacks done to it for a turn, and launch a party-wide counter for each attack it takes. While it uses Reflect Guard, it is possible to run away from it. There is a certain pattern to when it will use Reflect Guard. The first time it does so is always on turn 3, then it does it again on turn 6, and turn 10, and so on. Starting with 3 turns, the interval between each instance of Reflect Guard increases by 1. Knowing this pattern allows the party to work around it and plan their escape. Skills * Thousand Eyes (Passive Skill/Uses None): Prevents the party from escaping. * Crush (Uses Arms): Deals heavy bash damage to the entire party. * Reflect Guard (Uses None): Blocks all attacks for one turn and unleash a powerful counter when damaged. Disables Thousand Eyes when used. Drops * Rigid Fragment (Worth: 975 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs